Prohibido
by toxic.secrets
Summary: Ginny abrazaba a Sirius con fuerza. No importaba que fuera 20 años mayor, que pudiera haber sido su padre, no importaba. Lo quería, lo apreciaba por lo que era por sobre todas las cosas.


**N/A: Este fue mi reto para el amigo invisible de Story-Weavers, me re costó TT. Es una pareja que nunca me hubiera imaginado, algo que en verdad no cuadra y que esta totalmente fuera de lugar, pero de todas maneras me gustó, y a mi gusto quedo bastante bien , ustedes dirán.**

**Dedicado a Kitty Partner, la creadora del reto.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Ginny abrazaba a Sirius con fuerza. No importaba que fuera 20 años mayor, que pudiera haber sido su padre, no importaba. Lo quería, lo apreciaba por lo que era por sobre todas las cosas.

Desde el primer día que había visto a Harry, se había dado cuenta que sentía algo, una atracción por el. Quería sacarlo de su cabeza, quería salir con otros chicos, pero no podía. Algo dentro de sus entrañas no se lo permitía y la ataba al recuerdo de esos ojos verdes.

Así pasaron cuatro años. Voldemort había vuelto y la Orden del Fénix había emprendido la ardua tarea de tratar de proteger al mundo mágico de los ataques de sus vasallos, sin ayuda del ministerio que no quería escuchar las advertencias de Dumbledore. Ginny, ajena a todo esto, se sentía devastada. Todavía tenia a Harry grabado en la piel y pasar tanto tiempo junto a el, sabiendo que solo se fijaba en ella como la hermana de su mejor amigo, la lastimaba.

Pasaba horas llorando en las habitaciones vacías de la antigua casa de los Black, sin saber que alguien la observaba.

Sirius había pasado días intentando acercársele en una de sus excursiones solitarias, pero sin éxito. No sabia que le pasaba a la pelirroja, pero su primer instinto fue tratar de consolarla.

Un día tomo todo el coraje que pudo juntar e irrumpió en la habitación donde Ginny sollozaba.

-¿Estas bien Ginny¿Necesitas algo?- preocupado como estaba por aquella pequeña niña, sus ojos mostraban un dejo de miedo.

-Estoy perfectamente- dijo Ginny incorporándose y limpiándose el rostro con las manos.

-Hace unos minutos no parecía…- dijo Sirius acercándose a Ginny con paso decidido. Le tomo los brazos suavemente y se los enrosco en el cuerpo, abrazándola firmemente, con una ternura no propia de el, una ternura que pensaba, se había perdido hacia mucho.

Ginny lloro en su hombro, mientras el hombre de penetrantes ojos negros le acariciaba su melena pelirroja. Desde ese momento todo cambio. Esa muestra de aprecio, esa muestra de cariño incondicional cuando ella más lo necesitaba, la hizo ponerse a pensar seriamente sobre lo que sentía o dejaba de sentir.

-Gracias- balbuceo cuando hubo terminado de llorar. Se separo unos centímetros de el.  
-¿Mejor?- ella asintió con la cabeza, sin atreverse a observar las estrellas negras que la contemplaban. Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de ambos.

-Creo que lo único que necesitaba era descargarme y llorar un poco- dijo Ginny. No quería separarse de el, dejando de sentir el calor que emitía el cuerpo de su compañero. Sirius le acaricio el rostro con delicadeza, levantándole la mirada.

-¿Por qué?- había algo extraño en todo esto, el sabia que ya no tenía 15 años como para ir y conquistar a todas las chicas que se pasaban por Grimmauld Place, pero se sentía tan solo… Debía terminar todo aquello en ese instante, antes de que se volviera algo que pudieran lamentar. Los riesgos siempre le habian parecido divertidos, pero ahora involucraban a alguien ajeno a el o a sus amigos.

-Un amor imposible, solo eso…- ella se negaba rotundamente a mover un solo músculo. Al fin y al cabo, ellos eran tan parecidos…

Sirius se dio vuelta bruscamente y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Gracias de nuevo, Sirius, de verdad ayudas- volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa sincera.

Los días que siguieron a aquello, Ginny y Sirius, pasaban bastante tiempo juntos, paseándose por los distintos rincones de la casa, que mas bien parecía una mansión llena de recovecos.

Ella había logrado por fin dejar de pensar en Harry, algo nuevo había surgido, algo diferente, algo que en verdad parecía imposible…

Sirius dudaba. El era impulsivo, no le importaban los riesgos, pero era solo una niña… "¡AL DIABLO¿Quién nos lo puede impedir?".

-Hey Hermione, tengo algo que decirte- Los últimos días había estado muy feliz, y se daba cuenta de que Hermione era mas perspicaz que los demás, ella notaba como miraba a Sirius en las comidas y como hablaba de el. Hermione se sentó a su lado, expectante. –Yo, creo que he olvidado a Harry…

-Me parece bien- dijo ella tomándole las manos y sonriéndole.

-Y yo siento algo por otra persona…- hizo una pausa –Sirius…- Hermione se tapo la boca con la mano.

-¿Lo dices en serio¡Ginny, pero el es mucho mayor que nosotras! No creo que sea apropiado, y tampoco que el sienta lo mismo, lo siento...

-Pero tu no entiendes Hermione, el me comprende como nadie, el…el…- Soltó las manos de Hermione y se paro –Déjalo, tu no lo entenderías… Nadie lo entendería…- Salio de la habitación furiosa, pensando que la única persona a la que se creía capaz de confesar tal secreto, no comprendía absolutamente nada de lo que le estaba hablando.

Mientras corría por los pasillos, hacia su habitación preferida de la casa, unas manos fuertes la atajaron.

-¿Que pasa linda?- le pregunto Sirius, llevándola por el camino que ella de todos modos iba a recorrer. Sabía que a ella le encantaba el salón del piano.

-Nada, nada. No importa, una estupidez- dijo ella sonriendo, mientras reprimía la furia que sentía hacia Hermione. Al llegar, ninguno de los dos se sentó. Se quedaron parados unos momentos contemplando sus rostros.

Sin muchos miramientos Sirius agacho la cabeza y la beso suavemente en los labios. El no esperaba que fuera retribuido, pero lo fue. Ninguno de los dos escucho los gritos de Ron llamando a su hermana.

Ronald Weasley intentaba encontrar a Ginny, la busco un largo rato sin resultado. La llamo y la llamo, pero ninguna respuesta, nada que le diera un indicio de su ubicación.

-Diablos, no quiero tener que ayudar a mama en la cocina- se dijo mientras avanzaba hacia el ala mas alejada de los cuartos que había en la casa. Tras empujar una puerta pudo observar como Sirius Black besaba a su hermana.

Se quedo boquiabierto, plantado en el umbral, sin poder articular una sola palabra.

-¿Qué… que… que significa esto Ginny?- dijo, con una mirada suplicante en el rostro, deseando de que todo aquello fuera solo un mal sueño del que despertaría pronto. No permitía que su hermana saliera con chicos de su edad¡MENOS LO HARIA CON ALGUIEN 20 AÑOS MAYOR!

Al escuchar la voz de Ron, se tuvieron que separar.

-Lo puedo explicar todo- fue lo único que atino Ginny a decir. Su hermano dio media vuelta y se marcho, sin poder creer lo que acababa de ver, sin darle crédito a sus ojos. La niña y Sirius se miraron unos segundos y él salio disparado a buscar a Ron. Lo encontró no muy lejos de allí, caminando hacia la cocina.

-Ronald, Ron, escúchame- el seguía caminando, sin reacción aparente – ¡ESCUCHAME!- lo dio media vuelta con el brazo, dejándolos frente a frente.

-¿QUIEN SE CREE QUE ES, PARA APROVECHARSE DE ESA MANERA DE MI HERMANA¿ACASO NO SE DA CUENTA DE QUE ES MUCHO MAYOR?- saltó Ron encolerizado. Tenía que ser todo una pesadilla, era imposible que su hermana estuviera teniendo una aventura con el padrino de su mejor amigo, todo esto era demasiado macabro para ser realidad.

-Ron, cálmate, no me estoy aprovechando de tu hermana, no es así…- Sirius no pudo terminar su frase, Ron estaba empeñado en ponerle los puntos sobre las ies.

-¡TIENE MAS DE 30 AÑOS SIRIUS! Tendría que ser más responsable. Ella no tiene la culpa de que haya perdido todos los años de su juventud en una prisión horrible¡ELLA ES PEQUEÑA¡ELLA NO ENTIENDE LO QUE ESTA HACIENDO!- quería hacerlo sentirse mal, era un pervertido, un canalla. –ES UN SER DESPRECIABLE, SIRIUS BLACK¡UN VIEJO VERDE! Es inaudito, con mi propia hermana… BUSQUESE A UNA PERSONA DE SU EDAD

Aquellas palabras habían hecho mella en Sirius, tenia razón. El era una desagradable rata, despreciable alimaña, solo un pobre tipo buscando consuelo en una niña de tan solo 14 años, buscando los años desperdiciados.

-Tienes razón Ron… Te pido disculpas. Me deje llevar. Igualmente mañana se irían a Hogwarts, no te preocupes, no me acercare a ella- y, al ver la cara del joven, añadió -…nunca mas…- diciendo aquello, se dirigió a la habitación de Buckbeak, quería estar solo. Igualmente nunca se le cruzo por la cabeza obedecer a un niño.

Aquella noche, Sirius entro en la habitación de Ginny. Hermione se había marchado a despedir a sus padres, no volvería hasta el día siguiente a primera hora. La despertó, besándola de nuevo. Era tan delicada, tan frágil. Sentía que la rompería con la menor presión.

Ella, aunque sorprendida, estaba feliz. Contenta de saber, que la primera vez que probaría el sudor de un hombre, seria el de Sirius.

Nerviosas manos recorrían la espalda de la niña, desde su pelo, rojo como una rosa ensangrentada, hasta sus pequeñas caderas. Un cuerpo hermoso, una figura perfecta y diminuta, se complementaba con los desarrollados músculos de un hombre de mediana edad.

Al día siguiente, Ginny tenía una sonrisa plantada en la cara. No se hablaron, pero solo con mirarse les bastaba. Llegaron a la estación, acompañados con Sirius en forma de perro. Subió al tren y despidió a sus padres con la mano. Partían. Mientras observaba como la estación se iba desvaneciendo, logro vislumbrar a un perro negro corriendo desaforadamente al lado del tren, sus ojos reflejaban una profunda tristeza.

Ginny lo observo hasta que se perdió de vista. Pudo sentir como arañaban a su joven corazón, y le dejaban la primera herida incurable, la huella del primer amor.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**N/A: Eso fue un cliché, algo cursi en verdad, que me permití. Dejen reviews! Jajaja Alguien además de Joanne por favor!**

**Atte.**

**Milena**

**Alias toxic.secrets**


End file.
